Shinrai Dekinai
(NOTE: Shinrai Dekinai is an OC, not a real student.) INFO Shinrai is one of the fanon students currently attending Akademi High school. She is an intelligent individual in class 3-2. She is especially known for adoring science, astronomy and other things. But don't let her interesting descriptions fool you- if she gets the chance, she can ruin your life and not care! 'Shinrai Dekinai' originates from the Japanese term for 'untrustworthy' or 'untrusted'. APPEARANCE Shinrai has braided hair in a shade of rose blush and magenta eyes. She is a few inches taller than average and has a slender body frame. Shinrai also wears pink roses in her hair. She is overall very elegant. HISTORY Shinrai came to the school as a shy, sweet girl who wanted to become an astronomer and help everyone. Nobody knows much about what happened- some say that she got into an argument with a member of the Photography Club, who managed to take a picture of her that looked very suspicious and post it on the internet for everyone to see, resulting in a sudden reputation drop that made Shinrai snap. Others say she fell out with a bully, who framed her for stealing at some point, and then decided that if the bully is going to make her unhappy, she should do it back to them. There is even a rumour that she overworked herself and never recovered. It is unknown- the only thing currently known is that she made friends with people in the Science Club and joined them, eventually teaming up with Kaga Kusha to help dominate the world. PERSONALITY Shinrai is one of the most intelligent students, and seems friendly, confident and extroverted to the naked eye. Only those who are close to her or have been her victims know her true nature. She is sly, cunning and can be very malicious at times. Shinrai is extremely determined to always get her own way, which means she can be very difficult at times. However, she is loyal to her close friends and can be very compassionate towards them. If someone hurt them, she'd make sure to hurt the person responsible even more in return. Despite her good points, Shinrai can be very spiteful, but this is a very rare side of her. She is overall just a sly, intelligent, usually untrustworthy individual. Her personality type is Deceitful, but she will act like a Social Butterfly when you point a camera at her. RELATIONSHIPS Kaga Kusha Kaga Kusha is Shinrai's best friend and crush. She likes him very much as they are both unpredictable, and balance each other out. Kaga distracts Shinrai from becoming TOO spiteful, while Shinrai's ambitious demeanour amuses Kaga. They are very close and protective of each other, and work together all the time. They work towards world domination. Horu Guramu Horu and Shinrai have a sort of respect for each other. They are not close, they are acquaintances and do not deeply care about each other. It's more of a, 'say hi when they see each other then go back to their own thing' kind of relationship. Yaku Zaishi Shinrai has an interest in Yaku's discoveries while he has an interest in hers, but they are not super close. They aren't as distant as Horu and Shinrai, they're just normal friends that talk to each other a bit and have respect for the other's decisions and creations. Meka Nikaru Shinrai and Meka are very close. Not as close as Shinrai and Kaga, but they are definitely close. They have a laugh outside of school about things that go on, but inside school they talk, share knowledge and encourage each other to carry on with their goals. Shinrai is especially interested in Meka's bipedal robots. Homu Kurusu Homu's deceased sister is a subject that Shinrai is aware of, so she acts as a sister figure to Homu. She cares about her a lot and helps her with the robotic replica, complimenting her skills. She tries her best to make Homu happy, from trying to make her laugh to attempting to make her smile. Her efforts have made her genuinely care about Homu, though she does not know if Homu likes her. Shinrai often wonders if Homu thinks she is annoying, so she only checks on her before and after club activities. Senpai Senpai and Shinrai do not talk to each other. Trivia * Shinrai wants to dominate the world with Kaga, but if that failed she would become an astronomer. * She is currently working on two things. The first thing is a fuel that can make rockets travel as fast as or faster than light, so they could travel to distant stars, solar systems, planets and even galaxies. The other thing is a telescope that can snap pictures of new discoveries, record information and identify mysterious things found in space. * Although she keeps this secret, some know that she plans to tell Kaga her feelings on Friday under the cherry blossom tree behind the school. * Her voice is pleasant and smooth, but can break when she laughs. * She often hums and sings to herself while she works. Category:OCs